


Night Terrors

by typing_dragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: "I'll be right there. Breathe for me."





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as either Hux&Phasma friendship or as Phux.

“I can’t. I can’t anymore.”

it’s 03:00, and Phasma is barely awake, but the desperate voice from the comm next to her bed keeps her conscious.

“I can’t anymore. I- I’m so tired. I can’t sleep and. I just-”

a scratchy sound rips through the commlink, probably originally a cough or sob.

“I can’t - I’ll collapse. I’ll collapse right on the bridge and- I can’t anymore- I-”

“Armitage.” her morning voice is not as smooth, but she tries for a soft tone nevertheless. “Armitage, slow down.”

“I-”

“it’s okay. breathe.”

She listens as he draws in air, then stutters it out.

“just like that.”

she swings her legs out of her bed.

“you’re in your quaters?”

Where are her boots?

“Armitage?”

“yes.”

Phasma nods to herself as she slips her bare feet into the black uniform boots she rarely wears.

“I’ll be right there. Breathe for me.”


End file.
